


Did She Say 'Yes'?

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-21
Updated: 2004-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Did she say 'yes'?"





	Did She Say 'Yes'?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Did She Say 'Yes'?**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** CJ/Toby   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.  
**Summary:** "Did she say 'yes'?"  
**Feedback:** Always appreciated.  
 **Spoiler:** None.  
**Author's Note:** Nothing serious at all.

* * *

"Did she say 'yes'?"

"No."

"So I can still do this then?"

"Mmm."

"No rules broken?"

"Nope."

"And how about this?"

"Yes... more."

"Harder?"

"Slower ..."

"Like this?"

"Oh yeah..."

"What about if I suck this?...

Or blow here?"

"Shut up and do it."

"I love it when you're firm with me."

"Is this firm enough?"

"Oh..."

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

"Oh..."

"Oh God."

"When you going to ask her again?"

"Saturday."

"Okay...will it work?"

"No."

"So. See you Sunday then?"

"Yes."

  



End file.
